I Don't Know
by EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang Sehun dan Kai. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi dengan mereka? HunKai with Someone. Langsung baca aja ok. Story absurd from HunKai.


Tittle : I Don't Know

Pair : HunKai -Kai GS

Genre : tentuin sendiri

Rate : aman

WARNING TYPO'S ANYWHERE..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..JUST GET OUT FROM HERE..!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

Kai, wanita cantik dan polos, saking polos nya wanita itu sering dikerjai dan di bodohi oleh teman satu jurusan dengan diri nya jurusan Computerized Accounting, kata nya sih tujuan nya mengambil jurusan itu karena ia ingin terjun ke dunia perpajakan, oh kenapa kau tidak terjun kejurang saja! -abaikan

Kai menghela nafas berat untuk yang kebeberapa kali nya pagi ini, Kaki jenjang nya memasuki gedung fakultas nya dengan terseret-seret. Ckck keadaan wanita itu tak jauh beda dengan zombi yang akan menyerang manusia untuk memakan otak nya, yaiks.

Bagaimana tidak seperti zombi, lihat saja penampilan nya yang acak-acakan dengan artian rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena menyisir nya asal, Kai yang biasa nya anggun dan manis tak jauh beda juga dari seorang kuli -_- wth

Srek..srekk..

Terus saja ia seret kaki nya untuk menuju gedung fakultas nya yang sial nya ada di lantai 7 dan itu arti nya ia harus menaiki tangga karena lift dalam perbaikan, oh great!

Ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain yang menatap nya iba dengan kondisi Kai yang tak seperti biasa nya. Kepala nya tertunduk dalam sampai akhir nya ia menabrak seseorang di depan, ia tak melihat wajah seseorang yang ditabrak, ia hanya melihat kebawah dimana sepasang sepatu sneakers merah itu berhenti. Ia segera menunduk meminta maaf dan barulah ia melihat siapa pemilik sepatu tersebut.

Mata nya membelalak senang saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang pada pemuda tersebut tapi berbanding terbalik dengan pria di depan nya, pria itu terdiam dengan tatapan datar dan dingin yang ditujukan pada Kai.

"Sehun..!"

"Bolehkan aku lewat?" Ucap nya dingin, Kai terdiam wajah nya berubah murung lagi. Ia mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun lewat dan meninggalkan nya.

'Huhh dia masih marah rupanya..' Kai berucap gusar dalam hati. Dengan berat hati akhirnya wanita itu meneruskan perjalan nya ke lantai 7 dan masih melangkahkan kaki nya tanpa minat.

Sedangkan Sehun, pria itu berbalik saat Kai sudah meneruskan langkah nya, ia melihat punggung Kai yang semakin jauh tersebut dengan pandangan yang entahlah.

.

.

.

"Hahh lelah nya.." Kai berucap lirih.

Baru saja mata kuliah nya selesai, dan kepala nya terasa berat saat ini seolah dunia nya tengah berputar-putar dan berguncang.

Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepala nya saat salah satu teman nya menepuk pundak nya sedikit kencang yang berefek pada kepala nya yang terasa dijambak paksa.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sehun mungkin menunggu mu" ucap Baekhyun sang pelaku penepukan itu.

Kai hanya menggumam tak jelas, bahkan Sehun sudah tak peduli dengan ku. Lirih nya dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hmm"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hemm"

"Sudah pukul 4 sore Kai, kau harus pulang. Apa perlu ku panggilkan Sehun?"

Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun Kai hanya ingin tidur sebentar saja setidak nya setengah jam, ia ingin meredam rasa sakit kepala nya dengan tiduran sebentar tapi kenapa Baekhyun cerewet sekali hingga membuat kepala Kai semakin cenat-cenut -_-

"Pergilah Baek, aku akan pulang setengah jam lagi dan jangan panggil Sehun" usir nya pelan dengan suara parau, ia hanya ingin tidur sebentar itu saja!

"Hmm baiklah, aku pergi dulu..jangan terlalu lama tidur. Kau bisa ke kunci disini"

"Hm.."

...

Pria tampan yang biasa dijuluki Pangeran kegelapan itu tengah menatap jam tangan nya gusar.

Berkali-kali ia menatap gerbang Universitas nya dan berharap orang yang ia khawatirkan segera muncul, hari ini ia akan minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan, tapi apa yang ia dapat? nihil! Yang ia tunggu sedari tadi tak menampakkan batang hidung nya..bahkan sekarang Universitasnya sudah sepi dan ia baru menyadari bahwa teman satu jurusan seseorang yang ia tunggu sudah keluar dari gerbang dan sempat berpapasan dengan nya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa dia sudah kembali duluan?"

Pria itu mengacak rambut nya frustasi, ia mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang dan entah apa yang ia bicarakan dalam telefon karena setelah nya pria itu segera berlari memasuki Universitas.

Brak..

Hosh hosh..

Sang 'Pangeran kegelapan' itu mengatur nafas nya yang memburu karena habis berlarian menuju lantai 7, ia benar-benar mengutuk lift yang rusak itu, yang benar saja..para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi harus memakai tangga selama lift masih diperbaiki. Kalau hanya 1 atau 2 lantai sih tak masalah, tapi Univeraitas Internasional ini memiliki 15 lantai dan ia harus menaiki tangga demi menuju fakultas yang di tuju. Oh f*ck for that lift, umpat nya dalam hati.

Setelah mengatur nafas nya pria itu segera beringsut mendekat kearah bangku yang satu-satu nya masih dihuni oleh salah seorang mahasiswi dalam jurusan itu.

Hati nya terasa plong saat mengetahui orang yang ditunggu nya kini tengah tertidur, ia merasa iba melihatnya. Oh apa dia sudah sangat keterlaluan pada nya, ia sungguh menyesal. Setelah ini ia akan meminta maaf dan tak akan bersifat kekanakan lagi seperti ini.

"Kai.." panggil nya sambil mengelus rambut nya pelan.

".." hening, Kai tak menggubris panggilan Sehun.

"Hei..ayo pulang, ada yang sudah menunggu kita dirumah"

"Hnngg.." hanya dengungan serak yang pria itu dapat. Ia mengerutkan kening nya saat telinga nya mendengar suara Kai yang berbeda dari biasa nya.

Tangan nya terulur menyentuh dahi Kai yang tertutupi poni.

"Ya Tuhan Kai, kau demam! Ayo kita pulang" pria itu segera menarik tubuh Kai perlahan agar terduduk sedangkan diri nya jongkok disamping Kai.

Perlahan mata Kai terbuka dan kesadaran nya mulai didapat. Mata nya menatap sayu pria di samping nya.

"Sehun.." lirih nya parau, kepala nya langsung terjatuh dipundak sang Pangeran Kegelapan alias Sehun.

"Maaf kan aku.." gumam Kai disertai air mata yang menetes di pipi tirus nya.

Sehun menggeleng dan segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi panas Kai. Sehun seakan tersengat saat tangan nya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Kai. Ya Tuhan demam nya sangat tinggi!

"Tidak..aku yang minta maaf, maaf..maafkan aku ne? Sekarang kita pulang ya?" Kai mengangguk dan mengusak kan wajah nya pada dada bidang Sehun, tubuh panas Kai benar-benar terasa ditubuh nya saat Kai mengusakkan kepala nya.

"Terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, membenarkan posisi Kai agar nyaman digendongan nya. Tangan Kai segera memeluk erat leher Sehun.

Sehun menggendong bridal Kai menuruni tangga keramat yang panjang nya tak ada mampus nya.

Seperti nya Sehun akan merendam kaki nya di air hangat sesampainya dirumah karena membengkak akibat naik turun dari lantai 7.

Sehun buru-buru memasukkan tubuh Kai kedalam mobil dan menyamankan posisi tidur nya disamping kemudi dengan sedikit menurunkan kursi yang Kai duduki. Dan setelah nya ia melajukan mobil nya cepat membelah kota Seoul yang mulai gelap tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ayah..! Eh Ibu kenapa?" Teriak anak kecil berumur 3 tahun itu saat mengetahui orang tua nya pulang tapi seketika wajah nya berubah murung saat mengetahui sang ibu tidak baik-baik saja di gendongan ayah nya.

"Asher sayang, ayah membawa ibu masuk dulu ya..?" Sehun meminta anak nya untuk minggir terlebih dulu untuk membawa Kai ke kamar.

"Hiks hiks ibu.." tangisan anak itu pecah seketika saat mengetahui keadaan ibu nya barusan.

Suara tangisan bocah berusia 3 tahun itu terdengar hingga kedapur dan membuat wanita paruh baya itu sedikit berlari menghampiri cucu nya.

"Taeoh sayang, kenapa menangis eoh?" Wanita itu segera menggendong Taeoh kedalam gendongan nya, bocah bernama lengkap Oh Taeoh atau biasa dipanggil Asher itu segera memeluk leher nya erat dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di leher sang nenek.

"Hiks hiks ibu dan ayah.." bocah itu hanya menangis dan terus menyebut ibu dan ayah nya.

"Kenapa dengan ibu dan ayah mu? Apa mereka sudah pulang?" Bocah itu hanya mengangguk.

Wanita paruh baya itu segera menggendong Taeoh menuju kamar kedua orang tua nya.

Cklek...

"Sehun apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Taeoh menangis dan menyebut nama ka-Ya Tuhan Kai kenapa Hun?" Seru wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai ibu nya itu dan menatap khawatir Kai yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit.

"Ibu..ini, Kai demam bu..suhu tubuh nya semakin naik, sekarang saja suhu tubuh nya mencapai 39°. Ibu bisa panggilkan dokter Lee untuk kesini?"

Nyonya Oh mengangguk. Ia segera menyerahkan Taeoh kedalam gendongan Sehun.

"Aku akan menelpon dokter Lee untuk memeriksa Kai, kau tenang kan Taeoh ya..dia mungkin kaget melihat mu membawa Kai dalam keadaan sakit." Sehun mengangguk dan membawa anak nya itu dalam gendongan nya, ia mengusap pelan air mata putra nya itu yang terus menangis.

"Asher putra ayah yang kuat kan? Jagoan itu tidak boleh menangis sayang..Asher berhenti menangis ya? Kasihan ibu nanti sedih jika melihat Asher terus menangis." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap wajah putra nya yang berurai air mata, hidung yang mirip dengan Kai itu kini tengah memerah akibat kebanyakan menangis.

Taeoh mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan tangan nya pada leher sang ayah.

"Ibu kenapa yah..ibu baik-baik thaja kan?" Ucap bocah itu dengan sesenggukan pasca menangis.

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium pipi chubby Taeoh gemas.

"Iya..ibu baik-baik saja kok, hanya saja sekarang ibu sedang demam. Asher janji ya tidak boleh nakal dan mengganggu ibu yang sedang istirahat?" Taeoh mengangguk berkali-kali, owwh betapa menggemaskan nya putra nya ini.

"Putra ayah dan ibu sangat pintar..hmm kiss me kiss me" Taeoh mengangguk dan segera mencium bibir ayah nya.

"Baiklah, sementara menunggu dokter datang..Asher mau kan membantu ayah membuat susu dan bubur untuk ibu?"

Taeoh mengangguk-angguk antusias, "Ather mau...Ather mau..ayo yah kita memathak untuk ibu." Saking girang nya bocah berusia 3 tahun itu berjingkat-jingkat dalam gendongan ayah nya dan mau tak mau membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Oke let's go!"

"Leth go" Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Taeoh yang mirip dengan nya sewaktu kecil -mungkin sampai sekarang. Cadel.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Ibu baik-baik thaja kan Daniel thamchon?" Tanya Taeoh tak kalah khawatir nya dengan Sehun.

Dokter yang bernama Daniel Lee itu mengusap pelan rambut Taeoh yang berada di gendongan ayah nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne..ibu mu baik-baik saja" jawab nya, kini pandangan nya beralih pada nyonya Oh dan Sehun.

"Kai hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya dia banyak fikiran sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan pola makan nya, maag nya kambuh" Sehun menatap nyonya Oh bingung, pasal nya beber pa hari perang dingin dengan Kai -ok, ini Sehun sendiri yang menjahui Kai. Sehun selalu berangkat duluan tanpa menunggu Kai untuk berangkat bersama.

"Jangan lihat eomma, eomma sudah berkali-kali membujuk nya untuk sarapan tapi dia bersikukuh untuk segera menyusul mu berangkat" ujar Nyonya Oh seolah tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan putra satu-satu nya itu.

"Apa kalian ada masalah? Sebaik nya segera selesaikan, kau tau sendiri 'kan kalau Kai gampang sekali jatuh sakit. Kau tidak lupa kan apa yang menimpa Kai ketika dia mengandung Taeoh dan waktubitu penyebab nya karena kalian sedang berselisih paham." Sehun terdiam dan mengangguk paham, rasa menyesal nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan pada istri manis nya itu.

Sehun tidak pernah lupa apa yang terjadi dengan Kai saat mengandung Taeoh waktu itu.

Waktu itu usia kandungan nya masih lah sangat muda, sekitar 4 bulan berjalan dan waktu itu Kai sedang mengalami fase mengidam nya. Dan yang nama nya ibu muda pastilah sangat antusias membeli keperluan apapun demi sang bayi pertama nya tak terkecuali Kai, ibu muda itu membeli apapun yang ia ingin kan demi bayi nya kelak, bahkan barang-barang yang menurut Sehun tidak diperlukan dibeli semua oleh Kai.

Sehun benar-benar gemas saat itu apalagi saat ngidam, ibu muda itu ngidam yang aneh-aneh dan hampir-hampir membuat urat kesabaran Sehun putus. Ngidam nya Kai benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalian tau apa yang dia inginkan?

Memeluk,-Berduaan-Bersama-Mantan-Kekasihnya-Park-Dobi-Happy-Virus-Chanyeol.

Suami mana yang tidak geram huh dengan permintaan Kai yang membuat Sehun harus menahan amarah saat melihat istri nya sendiri memeluk dan bermesraan dengan mantan kekasih nya, hell bahkan si Happy Virus bertelinga besar seperti gajah itu akan menikah dengan Baekhyun sang primadona dikampusnya. Untung saja gadis cerewet itu tidak mengetahui perihal ini karena Baekhyun sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk mengunjungi orang tua nya meminta restu, bisa kalian bayangkan bukan apa yang terjadi? Oh hell mungkin Kai akan habis dicakar dan dijambak oleh Baekhyun. Tapi sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sehun yang sudah merasa amarah nya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi akhir nya dengan uring-uringan mengusir secara halus mantan kekasih nya itu setelah sebelum nya berterima kasih -entah tulus atau tidak- dan membanting pintu rumah nya keras-keras. Bahkan setelah nya Sehun berjalan ke kamar mereka tanpa menengok ataupun memperdulikan Kai yang sudah terisak.

Dan yaa kalian tahu lah apa yang terjadi, Sehun mendiam kan Kai selama seminggu tanpa menyapa sekali pun. Kai yang merasa bersalah pun akhir nya terus-terusan menangis dan meminta maaf di kamar nya.

Dan hal yang tak di inginkan itu terjadi, sesampai nya Sehun dari Universitas ia menemukan Kai menjerit kesakitan di kamar nya. Darah mengucur deras dari selangkangan nya.

Sehun terkejut setengah mendapati Kai dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung membawa Kai ke rumah sakit dimana sepupu nya, Daniel lee menjabat sebagai dokter itu berada.

Sehun berlari kesetanan di koridor rumah sakit meminta pertolongan pada dokter dan suster yang berada disana. Ia terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dan 'bertahanlah' kepada Kai yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sedari tadi.

Sehun sungguh takut saat itu, ia benar-benar paranoid akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di ingin kan, ia takut Kai dan bayi pertama mereka tidak terselamatkan. Sehun benar-benar mengutuk diri nya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kai.

Nyonya Oh yang saat itu juga sama panik nya mencoba menenangkan diri dan membujuk Sehun agar tetap tenang dan terus berdoa. Dan untuk pertama kali nya Sehun si pangeran kegelapan itu memohon dengan tulus kepada Tuhan dan keajaiban itu pun datang.

Dokter yang menangani Kai mengatakan bahwa Kai dan bayi nya terselamatkan. Segala perasaan panik dan khawatir tiba-tiba langsung menguar dari tubuh nya. Tak henti-henti nya ia berucap syukur kepada Tuhan yang masih mau mengabulkan doa nya. Sehun benar-benar bangga kepada istrinya itu, ia benar-benar bertahan untuk diri nya dan bayi nya, tentu saja.

Dan sejak saat itu diri nya sangat protektif kepada Kai, ia benar-benar melarang Kai melakukan hal-hal yang berat. Sehun sangat membatasi ruang gerak Kai, meski Kai sangat risih tapi dilain sisi dia sangat senang bisa diperhatikan sedemikian detail nya dengan suami tercinta nya itu.

Sejak kejadian itu pula mereka berjanji untuk saling menjaga perasaan masing-masing dan jika pun ada permasalahan mereka akan menyelesaikan secepat mungkin dan harus ada salah satu yang mengalah jika permasalahan itu tak memiliki titik temu penyelesaian.

Tapi Sehun melakukan kesalahan itu lagi, ia mendiamkan Kai lagi hanya gara-gara ia cemburu melihat Kai yang waktu itu diantarkan oleh si Park Dobi Chanyeol waktu malam hari, oh jangan salah kan Kai karena nyata nya Sehun melupakan janji nya untuk menjemput nya, karena waktu itu Kai ada tugas tambahan dari dosen killer nya.

Tentu saja Kai marah dan ngambek lalu berakhir mendiamkan Sehun yang terus bertanya dengan siapa ia pulang barusan, kedua nya saling perang dingin. Tapi saat Kai memutuskan untuk mengalah dan meminta maaf duluan dengan Sehun, pria dingin itu meminta diri nya untuk memberi Taeoh adik, sebenar nya sih Kai tak keberatan tapi ia memikirkan tugas skripsi nya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan wisuda.

Kai tak mau jika ia harus menunda kelulusan nya satu tahun lagi, ingat bukan kalau saat mengandung Taeoh dia juga tidak kuliah selama hampir 1 tahun karena Sehun melarang nya, dan ia tidak mau jika harus menunggu lagi, ia juga tidak mau melihat teman-teman nya sudah melakukan upacara kelulusan sedangkan ia harus mengandung. Oh no! Kai juga ingin segera lulus dan mungkin setelah nya ia bisa menjaga Taeoh sepanjang hari.

Kembali ke masa sekarang..

"Masuklah, bicaralah dengan nya perlahan dan selesaikan urusan kalian. Dan ini resep untuk obat Kai" ucap Dokter Lee sambil menyerahkan kertas kepada Sehun.

"Taeoh jangan menangis ne? Ibu baik-baik saja kok.."

"Benarkah thamcon?" Dokter yang biasa dipanggil Daniel itupun mengangguk.

"Setelah ibu mu sembuh ajak ia bermain kerumah samchon ne? Kau pasti ingin bertemu Haru bukan untuk bermain bersama?" Taeoh tersenyum gembira mendengar tawaran paman nya itu.

"Iya thamcon, aku rindu bermain dengan Haru noona. Aku akan mengajak ibu dan ayah untuk bermain kerumah thamcon"

"Hmm anak pintar.." Daniel mengusap rambut Taeoh dan berpamitan untuk pulang, Nyonya Oh mengantarkan nya hingga kedepan pintu sedangkan Sehun segera memasuki kamar mereka berdua, Kamar nya dengan Kai.

Cklekk..

"Ibu.." panggil Taeoh pelan, ia turun dari gendongan ayah nya dan berlari ke ranjang Kai saat melihat ibu nya sudah sadarkan diri dan kini menatap Taeoh dengan senyum manis di bibir.

Taeoh berusaha naik keranjang ibu nya susah payah karena tinggi badan nya yang masih kalah dengan ranjang yang ibu nya tiduri.

Sekuat tenaga ia naik tapi ia benar-benar kesusuahan hingga akhir nya sang ayah membantu nya mengangkat butt berisi nya untuk memudahkan nya naik.

"Terima kathih ayah..umm ibu thudah baikan?" Tanya Taeoh sambil menempelkan tangan nya di dahi ibu nya. Kai benar-benar gemas melihat putra nya satu ini, ditarik nya tangan Taeoh yang berada di dahinya untuk ia kecup dan mengelus kan di pipi hangat nya. Ia cukup waras untuk tidak mencium pipi chubby Taeoh karena ia tidak ingin menularkan virus nya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang sedari tadi diam melihat interaksi antara istri dan putra tampan nya itu tersenyum haru. Betapa ia sangat mencintai keluarga kecil nya ini.

"Sehun.." panggil Kai dengan nada serak nya, Sehun yang sedikit melamun itupun tersentak dan menatap Kai yang tengah memeluk -dipeluk- Taeoh.

"Ya sayang?"

"Maaf kan aku"

"Tidak, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf" Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai yang masih terasa hangat itu lalu mengelus pipi nya sayang, lihat! Bahkan Kai sangat nyaman saat pipi nya sibelai begitu halus nya oleh tangan Sehun.

"Ibu mathih panath" ucapan Taeoh memecah keheningan yang mendominasi dikamar tersebut.

Cklek..

"Taeoh, sudah pukul 10. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur mu, ayo nenek antar ke kamar." Taeoh menggeleng imut menolak perintah nenek nya.

"Taeoh ingin menjaga ibu.."

"Asher jagoan ayah, Asher sudah janji kan akan menurut selama ibu sakit? Sekarang Asher tidur ya? Ibu biar ayah yang menjaga" pandangan Taeoh memelas kearah Kai, ia mewek menatap ibu nya.

"Ibu.." rengek Taeoh. Kai tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pipi dan kepala Taeoh pelan.

"Taeoh tidur ya? Ibu juga akan tidur kok..Taeoh anak pintar dan penurut kan? Taeoh nurut ya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayah dan nenek" mau tak mau putra nya itu pun mengangguk, setelah nya ia memeluk Kai dan mencium bibir Sehun sebelum Nyonya Oh menggendong dan menidurkan Taeoh dikamar nya.

Selepas Taeoh dan Nyonya Oh pergi Kai mentap Sehun intens begitupun sebalik nya.

Kai menepuk sisi tempat tidur bermaksud agar Sehun membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah nya. Sehun pun menurut dan membaringkan tubuh nya menghadap Kai.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm" Sehun memeluk Kai dari samping sambil bergumam.

"A-ku bersedia jika kau..maksud ku kita memberi adik untuk Taeoh sekarang"

"Sstt..sudah jangan pikirkan itu lagi, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan sendiri bukan?" Kai mengangguk, ia beringsut mendekat untuk menenggelamkan tubuh hangat nya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Ak-aku ingin menyelesaikan kuliah ku dahulu, beberapa bulan lagi kita akan mengadakan upacara kelulusan bukan? Dan.."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, oh ya dia lupa akan hal itu. Pantas saja Kai menolak, jadi ini alasan Kai. Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia menarik wajah Kai untuk menatap nya.

"Dan?"

"..emm dan setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucap nya sambil bersemu karena malu.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Tanya Sehun dengan smirk nya yang menyebalkan itu.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan menunduk tak berani melihat wajah Sehun, malu kau tahu. Meskipun mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 3 tahun pasca menikah ditambah 2 tahun masa pacaran tetap saja Kai orang yang pemalu dan polos.

"Baiklah..aku mengerti, sekarang tidurlah istri ku yang cantik dan manis"

"Apaan sih, gombal" Kai memukul dada Sehun lumayan kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara 'buk' cukup keras dari dada bidang suami nya itu.

Sehun mengaduh, "kau ini sedang sakit tapi tenaga mu masih banyak saja, aku jadi gemas melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada mu malam ini"

"Yak! Bukankah kau tadi menolak dan menyepakati saran ku."

"Oh benarkah?" Sehun terus saja menggoda Kai hingga wajah Kai yang tadi nya memerah karena demam kini semakin memerah karena perlakuan dan gombalan Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi gombal begini sih? Kau kan pangeran kegelapan"

"Ya sejak aku mencintai mu, putri kegelapan"

"Cih dasar" dan setelah nya mereka saling tertawa konyol.

Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya untuk mencuri ciuman nya dari Kai tapi kai menahan dada Sehun.

"Jangan, kau nanti akan ketularan."

"Mati pun aku rela asal demi kau dan Taeoh, apalagi harus membagi penyakit yang tidak ada apa-apa nya ini?"

"Ya sudah jangan mengeluh ya jika tiba-tiba keesokan hari nya kau terbangun dengan dunia yang berputar-putar akan menimpa mu"

"Tidak usah berlebihan sayang, sudah diam dan nikmati saja okay"

"Ya tapi aku juga flhmmppt hmmh" tanpa babibu lagi Sehun segera membungkam bibir sintal nan menggoda istri nya itu.

Sehun mengulum, mengigit, menarik dan menyesap nya secara bergantian dan ehem bernafsu.

Decakan-decakan yang keluar menambah suasana panas dikamar tersebut, desahan demi desahan dari bibir tebal Kai turut mengalun tatkala tangan Sehun menelusup kedalam baju belakang Kai.

Tidak tidak..Sehun tidak ingin melakukan 'itu' kok pada Kai, dia hanya ingin menggoda istri nya saja. Bagi nya desahan Kai adalah suara terindah bagi Sehun, apalagi saat Kai mendesah kan nama nya ketika mereka melakukan ehem itu.

.

.

.

"Huatchiiimm.."

"Tuh kan kau demam, kenapa kau susah sekali dibilangi huh?" Kai yang baru mengambil termometer untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun itu pun berdecak kesal.

"Aishh jangan mengomeli ku terus Kai, kepala ku berputar kau tau?" Sehun beranjak menaruh kepala nya pada pangkuan Kai dan memeluk perut nya pelan.

"Salah sendiri" Kai menepuk pelan butt Sehun.

"Ibuu.."

"Eh Taeoh kau sudah mandi sayang?"

"Hu'um" Taeoh mengangguk lucu, ia menghampiri Kai dan di balas Kai pelukan ditubuh gemuk nya.

"Ayah kenapa bu?" Tanya bocah tiga tahun itu saat melihat ayah nya berada di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Ayah demam dan flu, Taeoh belum makan kan? Ayo kedapur dan makan..kita tinggalkan ayah biar ayah istirahat dulu" mendengar ucapan Kai barusan Sehun segera mengeratkan pelukan nya di pinggang Kai.

"Jangan tinggal kan aku..kau tega sekali"

"Aku harus menyuapi Teoh Sehun, kau istirahatlah. 40 menit lagi gantian si bayi besar ini akan kusuapi" ujar nya sambil menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dari pangkuan nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali..kau tega sayang.."

"Ya Tuhan kenapa kau manja sekali saat sakit huh? Kau tidak malu dilihati oleh putra mu?" Sehun kehabisan kata-kata, ia hanya menurut saat Kai menyelimuti nya dan akan mencium pipi nya tapi di urungkan nya, Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Tahan sampai kau sembuh ya bayi besar.."

"Yak kau! Ya tunggu saja sampai aku sembuh" Kai menggelengkan kepala nya heran, sakit tapi masih saja sempat menyeringai. Dasar suami nya ini memang titisan pangeran kegelapan.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan pangeran kegelapan ini sayang" Kai menggendong Taeoh, bocah itu hanya diam dan menurut.

"Awas kau Kai! Aduh duh sial kepala ku.." ringis Sehun sambil memegangi kepala nya, Kai dan Taeoh hanya tertawa bersana dibalik pintu. Sehun benar-benar merasa kesal saat ini, putra dan istri nya itu benar-benar tega pada nya.

.

.

.

END dengan gak elit nya muahaha

Arrgghh gemes Banget ama ff ini, padahal niat awal pingin buat one shoot yang pendek eeh malah keasyikan sampek puanjaaanngg gini, tangan rasa nya gatel banget kalau nulis genre family gini apalagi ada si baby Taeoh itu, aahh gemes pingin gigit pipi nya *ditabok Kai

Ok lah, meskipun ff nya ancur berantakan, bahasa nggak banget dan cerita pasaran tapi tolong tinggalkan review di kolom bawah haha.

Oh ya aku ganti pen name pemirsah hehe dari EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS jadi Riehl E *abaikan

Ok Gamsahabnida buat waktu nya karena udah mau baca dan RnR.

Annyeooongg~


End file.
